The Internet and mobile communications have known a rapid, spectacular development in recent years. Thus, many types of advanced network and communication products are commercially available. Further, they are widely used in our daily life and work. Such trend not only increases the speed and efficiency of information communication but also brings a lot of convenience to our life and work.
The availability of various handheld electronic devices is even faster as electronics industry makes progress significantly in recent several decades. Consumer-oriented electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), etc.) are important ones of them. Such electronic devices are characterized in that they are compact, portable, and inexpensive. Moreover, many advanced features are added therein. Thus, such type of consumer-oriented electronic device not only has features available from typical mobile phone or serves as notepad but also has features such as the high speed Internet access, downloading, e-shopping, etc. associated with wireless data communication. As a result, Internet access and mobile communications are made easy and thus for most people they gradually become a part of their daily life and work.
An era of integrating communications and computer has come. The latest type of mobile phone not only has advanced communication features but also has incorporated wireless data transfer and notepad features thereinto. An example of such type of mobile phone is smartphone which incorporates features of typical mobile phone and PDA. The smartphone thus is capable of effecting mobile-based voice communications, doing PIM (personal information management), sending or receiving e-mails, playing video games, watching news, downloading, making a facsimile, or linking intranet. Moreover, the smartphone has an increased degree of touching comfort and improved screen quality. Thus, smartphones have become powerful 3G mobile phones. In this regard, smartphones are gaining popularity rapidly.
Generally speaking, a wide variety of handheld electronic devices designed and produced by many manufacturers of the art are commercially available on the market. LCD of the handheld electronic device is adapted to display information. LCD is an advanced and relatively expensive product due to advanced design and manufacturing process. LCD is subject to scrape, wear, or damage after a period time of use. Thus, a glass cover is typically provided on LCD for protection. This is the only protection means for LCD available from manufacturers of the art.
However, the glass cover as protection means for LCD is also subject to scrape, wear, or damage after a period time of use of a handheld electronic device. Further, the damaged glass cover may detract from external appearance of the handheld electronic device and lower its quality. To the worse, normal information displaying of LCD may be adversely affected. And in turn, it may cause inconvenience in use. User may buy a protective film and adhere same to the LCD. Alternatively, user may buy an enclosure and put same on a handheld electronic device and its LCD. However, such protection may not only cause inconvenience in use but also detract from its external appearance and lower its quality.
Currently, there are only three ways available as solutions when a glass cover for LCD is damaged or scraped. (i) User buys a new handheld electronic device for preserving its appearance. Inevitably, it may bear a great financial burden on user. Also, it may be somewhat a waste. (ii) User returns the damaged glass cover to an authorized dealer for repair. However, manufacturer typically replaces LCD together with electronic device with a new one rather than replaces the damaged glass cover with a new one after receiving the damaged handheld electronic device from the dealer. Thus, its repair cost is relatively high and it may waste precious resources. Further, this not only contradicts the principles of environmental protection but also bears a great financial burden on user. (iii) User may decide to continuously use the handheld electronic device for saving money if there is only a break on glass cover. However, it may adversely affect quality of displayed information. Further, it may cause inconvenience in use. Furthermore, the damaged glass cover may detract from external appearance of the handheld electronic device and lower its quality. The user, however, only can accept the fact without taking further actions.
Uniqueness is the best way for a handheld electronic device manufacturer to win over other competitive ones. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved glass cover for LCD and the glass cover is replaceable when it is damaged or worn. This glass cover thus has the advantages of saving repair cost, bringing a lot of convenience to users, increasing sales, and contributing greatly to the advancement of the art.